


Revenge Times Five

by RobberBaroness



Category: Frankenstein (Hammer)
Genre: F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes in which Anna might have gotten her much-deserved revenge on Frankenstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Times Five

**1.**

There was a hypnotic power in routine, and going about it went a long way towards letting Anna pretend nothing was wrong. The Baron might treat her as a serving girl, but that was preferable to having his undivided attention. He acted as though he belonged in her house, and it was easy enough to go along with his pretenses. Karl was the one who had to drag corpses about, or cut open the bodies of those still living- all she had to do was make coffee.

Anna had already cried herself sick the previous night, and couldn’t have shed another tear even if she wanted to. All she could do was dress, fix her hair, and keep out of sight until she was called for; it would be much like any other day. When they called for her, she retraced the familiar steps from the kitchen to the parlor as if in a daze.

She was still in a daze when she reached Frankenstein and hurled the scalding coffee in his face.

**2.**

Anna made sure to wash her face before she let anyone see her. If Karl saw her cheeks stained with tears he would ask questions, and if she told him what happened he’d be unable to pretend she hadn’t. He’d never been a very good actor- if Frankenstein hadn’t caught him with the cocaine, it would have been only a matter of time before someone else did.

How much arsenic did it take to kill a man? Anna had heard that some took it purposefully in smaller doses; she couldn’t risk letting him survive. Thank god for the rats she’d had to clear out those weeks ago- it didn’t even take a trip to procure the poison.

The thought of her plan sustained her all through the morning, and it took some effort to hide the smile from her face as she prepared coffee. All she had to do was make sure the right cup went to the right man; better even to be discovered than to let Karl come to harm over a mistake.

Thus, she kept her eyes on Baron Frankenstein for the first sign of a reaction. When (after what felt like forever) he finally stumbled to the floor, she no longer had to hide the gleam in her eyes. Karl cried out in surprise, but Anna ignored him. All she cared about was that her face be the last thing Frankenstein had the chance to see.

 _“Rapist!”_ she snarled at him as he died.

**3.**

She’d had enough of hiding other people’s crimes. That was how this entire ordeal had started- as Frankenstein himself had pointed out, she’d be sent to jail just the same as Karl for her complicity in his black market affairs. If only she’d refused to accept the money, if only she hadn’t needed help for her family, if only they’d refused to submit to blackmail and taken their chances with the police...

There were a million things they could have done, but only one Anna could do now.

When Karl came back from the asylum, he came to her room as usual before resting. She was still as Frankenstein left her, torn clothing and bruised skin, staring at the ceiling and wishing the world around her would vanish. She heard Karl’s greeting cut off, and when she finally met his gaze his face had turned to a sickly ashen color.

“Who did this?” he whispered. Her voice was flat and free of affect when she answered him.

“What do you mean, who?”

That night, Frankenstein’s valued project would die upon the operating table, ruined beyond repair.

**4.**

It was funny, in a horrible sort of way, how little had changed. What hold did Frankenstein have over her love that he could fall down sobbing upon learning of his crime, yet continue to work for him? Could prison be so frightening, or had he threatened even worse? Was the mad Baron a mesmerist in addition to a near-sorcerer? The worst part wasn’t even Karl’s compliance with the man- it was her own.

Perhaps with her lover’s help she could have stood against him, but alone? Her strength crumbled, and it took all of what remained not to spend the day crying once she realised things were to go on just as they had. Karl was to do the devil’s work and she was to make coffee, and the only change to be found was the look in Frankenstein’s eyes. Before he’d thought he owned them; now he knew it.

It was that hateful glance coupled with a slight smile that made Anna decide to sleep with a knife under her pillow. She hoped Karl would offer to stay with her at night (and why not- it wasn’t as if she could be ruined for marriage anymore) but he’d vanished again come evening. Back to work, whether at the asylum or in the cellar. Either way, she was on her own.

She lay down facing away from the door, and didn’t bother turning over when she heard it open.

“You fought last night,” came Frankenstein’s voice. “I trust you’ve learned your lesson. This only needs to hurt as much as you make it.”

Even as he said the words, she felt his hand grip her wrist painfully tight. Anna shook her head, fighting back tears, as he pulled her towards him. One hand remained hidden by the pillow, and for a moment she looked into his sharp blue eyes, lost in the sheer cold power within them. His kiss broke her out of it, a mockery of the love and tenderness due to her.

As soon as Anna felt his lips upon hers, she plunged the knife into his back.

**5.**

“I won’t hurt you,” said the hideous monster as he lumbered towards Anna. “Just tell me where to find Frankenstein.”

However horrible he was, however unnatural and disgusting, Anna had to admit he was better than the alternative. Fighting back her instinctive loathing, she looked him in the face and nodded.

“Will you kill him? You must kill him.”

“I assure you, madam, I mean to do nothing else.”

If this was a deal with the devil, what of it? Karl had already made one, and she had been ruined because of it. If she could end Frankenstein and all his work, it would be worth whatever aid she offered to the monster. (And perhaps it was cruel to think of him as such- ugly, perhaps, but that could be blamed on Frankenstein as well. Yet another victim of the mad Baron.)

“He’s upstairs. But wait- I have one condition for my help.”

Anna stood up and stood as close to him as she dared.

“Tell him,” she whispered, “tell him to remember what he did to Anna. I want that to be the last thing he hears before he dies.”


End file.
